


Snow Angel

by UserImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Christmas, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fanfic Challenge, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserImpala67/pseuds/UserImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Fanfiction Challenge Prompt through a group I'm in on FB<br/>"Destiel Forever"</p><p>PROMPT #49<br/>The first time Dean and Cas go ice-skating together, it could be late November or early December, indoor or outdoor. Adorable antics must ensue.<br/>Requested by Hannah Wilder</p><p>~*~*~*~*<br/>My due date for this prompt is the 7th of July, so I'm just putting up this chapter first and getting to the adorable Destiel feels in the latter chapter(s).<br/>I hope you enjoy it!! <3 </p><p>~Em</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The best damn Winchester Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah Wilder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hannah+Wilder).



> Short. Short. Short. Short. Sh*t.  
> I'm not proud of this one.  
> My mind is in a bad place right now and writing fluffy love stuff just wasn't working. I tried. And I hope some of their love and funny moments are enjoyable. 
> 
> ~Em

“This really isn’t necessary.”   
Castiel’s gruff yet shy voice broke through the frigid winter air, his breath ghosting out in a white cloud. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Cas! It’s all part of the Winter Holiday Human Experience.” Came the cheerful reply from the handsome dirty-blonde at his side.   
Dean Winchester was dressed in his signature dark jean/red-plaid get-up, only now the shirt was thick felt, and he’d layered up with some moose-print long-john pants and a undershirt (courtesy of Sam, who thought it was hilarious). He had a thick brown and green scarf wrapped around his tan neck and nice faux-leather gloves covering his strong, work-worn hands. 

Sam had dressed Castiel after much protesting on his part, he felt naked without his trench coat. The nearly-human Angel had grey under clothes, jean’s, thick wool socks, a dark blue sweater and a pull-over gray jacket with a hood, which he had politely declined to wear, so Sam sent him with his own blue and white plaid scarf.  
Each man wore sturdy dark, winter boots and were carrying a pair of old-fashioned leather ice-skates, said to be passed down from Dear-old Daddy Winchester, though it was never thoroughly divulged as to when he’d ever had time to go ice skating.

Castiel couldn't help but think this might not be a good idea.  
The thought of putting razor-like blades on his feet and then walking out on to a frozen body of water, that might or might not actually be completely solid made him a little nervous.  
"Don't be scared Cas." Dean shouldered the dark-haired man affectionately as they walked along the snow covered road.   
"I appreciate the gesture. It just doesn't seem very safe." Castiel shrugged and gave the Hunter a helpless look.   
"Oh c'mon! I'll be there. Of course it's safe!" Dean laughed, confidently wrapping a strong arm around the Angel's shoulder's and giving him a comforting squeeze.

Dean Winchester had just found out his baby brother had all but given up on Christmas. Apparently since Dean had been gone, their dad didn't keep up with the Holiday spirit. And that, that was just not ok. Dean had been hell-bent on making this Christmas one his brother would remember forever.   
The fact that his best friend, Fallen Angel of the Lord, Castiel had never felt the human joy of the Holiday either made him even more set on making this the best Damn Winchester Christmas ever.   
This was the “Holiday Human Experience” Dean had referred to.   
It was also a great way to occupy their minds with something other than Hunting and The End of the World. 

The brothers had started with the small stuff. Sam taught them both how to make candy-canes on the stove, very tedious work that Cas loved though Dean almost melted the counter at one point.  
Dean whipped out his secret wreath-making skills. Seriously, he was very proud. Even Sam complimented him on it. 

Their last endeavor was supposed to be one of the most memorable, most exciting. Dean had brought Sam and Cas on a hike, a very snowy hike and he let Sam pick his very own Christmas tree. Everything was going great until they started chopping it down and Castiel started crying because he couldn’t understand why they would come all this way to kill this poor, beautiful, young tree.   
After an hour of explanation from Sam on the religious and cultural history of using tree’s (and logs) as a holiday spectacle they finally calmed him down, they all thanked the tree for it's life and at Castiel’s request put stones around the cut stump as a grave site before bringing the tree home to be decorated. 

Dean was hoping this Holiday tradition would turn out a little better.


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know.   
> but fluffy? good? I hope?

“Are you sure you know where we are going?”   
Castiel asked uncertainly, seeing nothing other than the road, covered in snow and the fluffy, green pines lining their way, all covered in soft, fresh, white powder.   
“You just have to know where to look.” Dean replied, hooking his arm through Cas’ and tugging him abruptly to the left, right into a two foot snow bank. His cries of protest were cut short when Dean’s gloved hand slid from his arm to grab a firm hold of Castiel’s own, linking their fingers and guiding him through a tightly knit layer of evergreen branches. The small gesture made the Angel’s breath hitch as his chest tightened with a strange, unfamiliar sensation. It was warm, and… pleasant, strange and exciting all in one. Thick, white bundles of snow dusted off the branches as they pushed through, he couldn’t see anything through the flurry of branches and snow but there was Dean’s strong hand in his, like a lifeline and this time, he let the Hunter guide their way. 

The air suddenly became alive with music and light as they broke through the forest barrier into heaven. Or whatever this place was, Castiel had only ever seen this natural beauty in heaven. There was a long oval patch of ice the length of a football field, a lake, frozen and surrounded by tree’s decorated with a plethora of colored lights to light the road surrounding the lake. Music was coming from the speakerphone atop the rustic wooden hut where people were buying hot drinks and gingerbread muffins, with an assortment of pastries on display.

Dean watched with satisfaction as his Angel took in the sight with thirsty eyes. He’d been waiting for this moment for so long. “This is…” Castiel couldn’t find the words to describe the pure Joy of the place. “I know, I’m glad you like it.” Cas looked at Dean then, his eyes so green and intense, focused on him. All this for him. 

“Let’s skate!” Dean took the lead again, letting go of his hand and finding a spot by the frozen lake for them to sit and put on their skates. Dean helped lace the skates just right before pulling Cas to his feet and bringing him onto the ice.   
“See? It’s just like walkin’.” Dean encouraged, Cas actually managed to stay upright, but he couldn’t stop his arms from sticking straight out at his side for balance. They managed a couple laps without running into any other people, mostly and within twenty minutes he was actually able to skate by himself. 

“This is incredible!” Castiel laughed, this was so much fun! Freeing, happy.   
And then he slipped and fell, back into the solid comfort of Dean’s chest as the Winchester caught him and kept him upright,  
“I’ve got you.”


	3. Hunter Wonderland

Castiel let himself fall.  
This time when the Angel fell he fell completely, he gave into every feeling he'd ever had, all those looks, the glances. the brief touches between them.  
Dean held him in his arm and time stood still. Their hearts beating as one, he never wanted this moment to end and then Dean kissed him.  
Castiel turned his body into the hunters and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. They stood on the ice locked in a passionate embrace.  
This kiss was magical. Their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle. They both finally let their emotions be free. Nothing else mattered.  
The feel of warm, soft lips against worn, slightly chapped lips it was perfect.   
They broke the kiss for need of air.   
Green and Blue eyes meeting as if for the first time.  
"You've got me." Castiel said, breathless.   
Dean smiled, "Forever?"  
"Forever."  
They held hands on the way back home and Dean knew this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
